Acero nel mio cuore
by Lytchia
Summary: Di tempat itu lah semua berawal. Namun, ijinkanku egois dan mengakhirinya di tempat yang ku sukai. /bad summary/
1. Chapter 1

Acero nel mio cuore

 **Kuroko no basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadoshi** -sensei

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 1**

Bagaimana jika dunia yang kamu tempati tidak menerima kehadiranmu . Kehadiran mu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal didunia ini yang seharusnya tidak ada. Namun dari segala orang yang ada di dunia ini , dari sana segalanya bermula . Segala hal yang menjadi cerita awal sebuah kehidupan. Lika – liku perjuangan yang menyakitkan dan menyedihkan.

Langit telah menampakkan warna orange ke jingga-annya, terlihatlah pemuda berambut biru layaknya langit di musim semi. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, Matanya yang membola jika penasaran, pipi gembulnya yang akan memerah saat di cubit, malu atau ngambek. Bibir tipisnya yang membuat para seme inign menciumnya. Layaknya ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna seandainya ia adalah seorang perempuan.

Udara sore itu terasa dingin karna sedang musim hujan, namun lelaki tersebut tidaklah goyah seperti para manusia lain yang akan dengan senang hati bergelung di bawah selimut. Di bangku taman , ia duduk , membaca buku. Buku yang ia tidak tahu bahwa isinya akan menentukan masa depannya kelak . Buku mengenai segala jenis tumbuhan dan seluk beluk kesusahannya. Namun , dari sekian triliun pohon , yang di minati lelaki itu hanyalah 1 dan tumbuhan tersebut tidak akan pernah dapat ia lihat.

" Tetuya ! "

Di tengah – tengah asiknya membaca , seseorang memanggil nya. Ya , lelaki itu bernama Tetuya . Jika orang lain bertanya ia dari keluarga mana, maka ia tidak akan menjawab. Nama keluarganya hanya boleh di ketahui oleh orang terdekatnya saja.

Karna merasa keasikannya mengagumi tumbuhan subtropis tersebut terganggu, Tetuya pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi. Dengan sebal pula Tetuya menutup keras buku yang tebalnya mengalahi kamus translate indonesia-inggris.

"ada apa Akashi-kun? "

Tanpa ijin , lelaki yang di panggil Akashi duduk di sebelahnya. Menghimpitnya hingga terpaksa Tetuya harus bergeser. Dan untungnya bangku taman itu panjang. Akashi menyilangkan kakinya lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan sembari menatap Tetuya.

"Tetuya, kamu tidak bosan setiap hari menatap di halaman yang sama? Dan , seharusnya kamu bisa kan membaca itu di dalam kamar tanpa ber dingin – dingin di luar seperti ini?"

Akashi , dia adalah teman maya yang menjadi real. Hubungan mereka bisa di katakan teman, sahabat. Namun bagi yang tak mengerti mengenai hubungan mereka , pasti menganggap mereka lebih dari teman ataupun sahabat. Siapa yang mengira sebanyak apapun perhatian dan marah Akashi pada Tetuya , nyatanya mereka hanya lah sahabat tidak lebih?.

" diluar, aku bisa lebih menikmatinya Akashi-kun . Dan , kamu tentu tahu aku suka dengan dingin . Sedingin apapun udara , tubuhku akan selalu panas . "

Perkataan Tetuya di buktikan dengan Tetuya yang menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi tirus Akashi yang terasa dingin. Tetuya , wanita penyuka dingin dan benci dengan panas meski tubuhnya lemah. Ia berprinsip bahwa kelemahan nya haruslah di lawan bukan dimanjakan. Dan Akashi penyuka panas dan tidak suka dengan dingin. Pipi tirus Akashi yang tadinya pucat , perlahan kembali memerah karna hangat dari tangan Tetuya. Namun tak lama Tetuya malah menarik kembali tangannya.

" baiklah , baiklah. Kamu menang di musim dingin ini. Lalu , bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu?"

Dengan santai, Akashi mengubah posisi duduknya. Kaki kirinya menumpu kaki kanannya. Dan tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepalanya menatap langit sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Tetuya yang terdiam.

"jika hasilnya tetap, aku akan tetap ke sana . Mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku dapat melihatnya akashi-kun ."

Ucap Tetuya yakin dengan menatap ke langit yang masih tertutup awan altostratus. Tetapi, tak lama beberapa rintikan kecil membasahi wajah nya. Dengan segera Tetuya pun berdiri, menarik tangan akashi agar akashi berdiri.

"Akashi-kun , akan hujan lagi. Ayo kamar. "

Tanpa menunggu jawaban pekataan dari Akashi , Tetuya pun menarik tangan Akashi hingga ia berdiri lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. 6 menit lari dari taman ke rumah sakit sudah membuat nafas Tetuya tak teratur hingga terbatuk-batuk. Sedangkan Akashi hanya beberapa kali hembusan nafas sudah dapat kembali normal.

"astaga , Tetuya. Jangan pernah lari sedarurat apapun kejadiannya ."

Ujar Akashi yang khawatir dan tak lupa tangannya menepuk – nepuk pelan punggung Tetuya. Tetsuya pun hanya membalas dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ia ingin merasakan sebal karena kata – kata Akashi terkadang menyakitkan baginya. Ia juga berlari karena alasan yang masuk akal meski hasilnya akan membuatnya berkeringat, panas dan batuk seperti ini. Jika tidak masuk akal juga tetsuya tidak akan pernah berlari karena ia benci berkeringat, merasa panas apalagi batuk yang membuat dadanya sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi pun berjalan menggandeng tetsuya, memasuki lift menekan angka 4 menuju lantai tempat kamar tetuya. Setelah lift berdenting, mereka keluar berjalan ke kemar dengan nomor 11.

"tetsuya orang tuamu tidak menjenguk ?"

Akashi kembali menyadarkan Tetuya yang masih mengelus dadanya yang sakit hingga menyebabkan dia susah bernafas. Akashi yang melihatnya pun langsung menggendong tetsuya lalu meletakkannya di tempat tidur.

" Ingin ku panggilkan dokter? "

" Tidak akashi-kun."

" Baiklah."

Setelah di jawab begitu , akashi pun menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya pada tetsuya. Tetsuya menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya.

"Okaa-san dan otou-san , mereka masih sibuk dengan proyek mereka. Jadi terkadang mereka tidak mengunjungi hingga beberapa hari."

" Hmm "

Yah , memang. Orang tua kuroko ada kerja sama dengan orang tua akashi. Bahkan dari kerja sama itulah membuat mereka saling mengenal dan dekat seperti ini ditambah ternyata di dunia maya mereka sudah dekat jadilah mereka merasa tenang.

"Aku membuat teh dulu tetsuya, tidurlah."

Tetsuya membaringkan tubuhnya sesuai perintah akashi. Namun ia tidak tidur. Ia hanya berbaring, membaca buku dan sesekali menatap ke arah luar jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan gelas beberapa menit lalu berhenti. Akashi datang dengan membawa segelas teh hangat dan ia letakkan di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur tetsuya. Tetsuya pun meletakkan bukunya setelah memberi pembatas.

"Jadi ? sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak mungkin kan akashi-kun ke taman hanya untuk bertanya seperti tadi?"

Tetuya menatap Akashi penuh selidik. Gelagat Akashi tidak seperti biasa. Ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Sesuatu akan terjadi. Itulah yang di rasa Tetuya. Sedangkan Akashi , ia hanya bisa diam menatap gelas di meja kecil kemudian bergantian dengan menatap tetsuya.

"aku akan ke pergi sementara tetsuya."

Suasana hening pun terjadi. Dan benar apa yang di rasakan Tetuya. Sesuatu terjadi.

" pembukaan cabang sukses ya, akashi-kun?"

"iya. Dan aku akan mengurus cabang baru di sana."

"lalu?"

"ikutlah denganku."

"you know me . i can't . aku tidak bisa berjalan lama atau di luar terlalu lama akashi-kun. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan di pesawat nanti."

" ... "

"hei, tenanglah. Aku masih akan selalu disini akashi-kun. Karena aku masih ingin melihat pohon kesukaanku itu. "

"baiklah. Tapi, berjanjilah jika rindu teleponlah tetsuya.."

"tidak Akashi . kamu tau aku tidak suka menjanjikan apapun. Aku hanya dapat berkata bahwa aku akan berusaha bertahan sesakit dan sesepi apapun disini."

"baiklah, aku memegang kata-katamu Tetuya. Aku akan kembali."

"ya , dan aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini."

"lusa aku akan berangkat."

"tunggu?! Lusa?! Kenapa kamu memilih hari disaat aku harus di periksa akashi-kun? Aku setidaknya ingin mengucapkan perpisahan denganmu."

"karna tiketnya tersisa hari itu Tetuya . aku juga terpaksa. "

"maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu."

"tidak apa Tetuya. Mungkin memang takdir bukan?"

"ya , takdir itu kejam Akashi-kun ."

Percakapan terakhir mereka diiringi dengan pelukan perpisahan serta tak lupa kecup pipi dan kening. Meski mereka baru berteman beberapa bulan, namun ikatan mereka sangatlah kuat meskipun mereka sering betengkar.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu, berbulan-bulan, mereka lewati di tempat yang berbeda. Akashi yang ia dengar semakin maju dan Tetuya yang merasa bahwa tubuhnya semakin bertambah buruk. Dan tak terasa waktu 2 tahun terlewat dengan cepat. Tetuya yang telah memutuskan untuk menelepon Akashi. Setelah 2 tahun lamanya pula ia tidak ingin menerima atau menelepon akashi. Komunikasi mereka sangat buruk. Mereka sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi. Bahkan Tetuya tak tau bagaimana rupa sahabatnya sekarang. Ia juga ingin bertemu dengan akashi.

"Tetsuya-kun."

Seorang dokter mendatanginya seraya tersenyum bahagia. Dokter itu pun mengulur kan tangannya.

"Midorima-san. Lama tidak bertemu."

Kuroko menjabat tangan dokter midorima , ayah dari teman akashi.

"Ya lama tidak bertemu tetsuya-kun. 1 minggu ya?"

"Hai' 1 minggu dok ."

"Nah, bagusnya 1 minggu itu saya mempunyai berita bagus untukmu."

Tetsuya yang tidak mengeti mengenai apa beritanya pun hanya mengedipkan mata hingga mungkin jika akashi di sisinya, ia akan mencubit pipi tetsuya.

"Kamu bisa keluar dari rumah sakit untuk sementara tetsuya-kun. Kamu bisa bebas asal kamu masih tetap menjaga kesehatan dan makanmu."

Mendengar hal itu, tetsuya pun tersenyum bahagia. Ia pun memeluk sang dokter.

"Midorima-san bolehkah aku pergi naik pesawat menemui akashi-kun?"

Suasana hening tercipta. Raut bahagia sang dokter menghilang tergantikan dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga kesehatanku."

"Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya tesuya-kun."

"Lalu, apa dok?"

"Apa tetsuya-kun tidak menghubungi akashi-kun selama 2 tahun ini?"

"Tidak dok. Ada apa?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya tetsuya-kun tidak menyusul akashi-kun ke amerika. Itu akan berakibat buruk untuk kesehatanmu."

"Apa maksud dokter?"

"Tetsuya-kun, yang jelas untuk mengunjungi akashi-kun saya tidak mengijinkan. Ini demi kesehatanmu. Dokter permisi dulu ya."

Senyum sendu mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Tetsuya semakin bingung. Setahunya dokter midorima sangat mendukung apapun yang tetsuya lakukan. Namun kini malah tidak ada dukungan sama sekali. Malah larangan yang ia terima.

 **TBC**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **ANOTHER STORY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT~ N DON'T FORGET RnR , FAV OR FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE IT ..**

 **DAN YA, DAKUH JUGA MASIH KEMBALI DENGAN MEMBONGKAR CERITA LAMA .. MEMPERBAIKI .. MENGGANTI .. DKK ..**

 **SANKYUU~ SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Acero nel mio cuore

 **Kuroko no basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadoshi** -sensei

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 2**

.

Tetsuya yang tidak mengerti akan maksud midorima-san pun hanya menganggapnya lalu. Tadi, ia ingin telepon. Berhubung dokter midorima masuk lalu berkata ini itu malah membuat tetsuya menjadi penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan memutuskan untuk membatalkan keinginannya. Tak jadi menelepon, tetsuya memutuskan turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju ke arah administrasi, lalu menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen serta tanda tangan. Ia harus segera menuju ke tempat akashi secepat mungkin dan mencari tahu sendiri apa maksudnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan administrasi yang ternyata ia hanya tinggal menyetujui pernyataan bahwa ia adalah tetsuya yang asli di sertai tanda tangan, tetsuya kembali ke kamarnya dan menge-pack barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia sedikit merasakan sakit di kepalanya hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Beberapa menit berlalu, sedikit berkunang-kunang, tetsuya kembali berdiri dengan berpegangan pada sisi tempat tidur. Setelah itu, ia pun duduk di kursi terdekat dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa ?"

Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tetsuya mencoba melihat kembali dan penglihatannya kembali normal. Ia pun berdiri dan kembali menge-pack barangnya. Setelah selesai, ia keluar ruangan dan menuju ke arah ruangan dokter yang merawatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk"

Seseorang yang sudah pasti sang dokter sendiri mempersilahkan tetsuya masuk. Awalnya ia tidak mengatakan apapun karena fokusnya ada pada file pasien yang ia baca. Namun ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya tuk menatap siapa yang masuk, ia pun langsung berdiri.

"Tetsuya-kun. Jangan katakan kamu ingin ke sana?"

"Hai' midorima-san. Semakin midorima-san melarang, aku semakin penasaran."

"Salahku yang membuatmu penasaran. Jadi, tetsuya-kun ingin berpamitan?"

"Hai'. Terima kasih midorima-san telah merawatku beberapa tahun ini. Dan ini sungguh keajaiban, aku mengira tidak akan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Sama-sama tetsuya-kun. Kamu memang sebuah keajaiban semenjak kamu lahir. Dan sudah kewajibanku sebagai dokter merawat orang sakit. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu."

"Hai' arigatou midorima-san. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Kuroko membungkukkan badannya kemudian ia berbalik keluar ruangan. Namun sesaat sebelum ia menarik pintu agar terbuka, lagi-lagi kepalanya sakit hingga ia harus bersandar pada dinding.

"Tetsuya-kun?!"

Dokter pun mendatanginya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh lalu memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi.

"Ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak. Hanya pusing. Tadi juga begini ketika dikamar."

"Mau aspirin untuk meredakan?"

Tetsuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan kepalanya berharap rasa pusing segera hilang. Saat pundaknya di tepuk, ia membuka mata dan menerima obat kemudian meminumnya. Tak lama, obat sepertinya berfungsi. Pusing mulai menghilang.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Hai' sudah. Arigatou dokter sudah perhatian lagi."

"Tetsuya-kun sudah telepon akashi-sama?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa dok. Mungkin nanti akan aku telepon."

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai lupa. Biarkan akashi-sama yang mengurus segalanya."

"Hai' arigatou."

"Bagaimana dengan tanaka?"

"Ah belum juga dok."

"Tunggulah disini tetsuya-kun. Biarkan dokter yang menelepon."

Tetsuya pun menurut. Ia menunggu di ruangan itu sedangkan sang dokter keluar guna menelepon tanaka sekaligus akashi-sama tanpa sepengetahuan tetsuya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Moshi-moshi, tanaka-san? Apa masaomi sibuk?"

"Hai'. Akashi-sama sedang tidak sibuk. Hanya sedang istirahat di ruangannya."

"Baiklah. Tanaka-san bisakah menjemput tetsuya-kun di rumah sakit dan antarkan ke rumah masaomi?"

"Hai' bisa midorima-sama."

"Bagus. Lalu bisakah bicara dengan masaomi? Ada hal penting yang ingin ku beritahukan padanya."

"Hai' tunggu sebentar."

Yang terdengar dari seberang telepon awalnya suara ketukan pintu, lalu hening beberapa saat. Hingga jika orang lain yang melakukan hal itu, mungkin midorima-san harus menutup teleponnya karena mengira bahwa hal itu adalah telepon iseng.

"Moshi-moshi"

Suara masaomi dari seberang telepon menyapanya.

"Ah, masaomi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Oh kensuke. Ada apa?"

"Mungkin ini harus tetsuya-kun yang memberitahukan. Tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga aku ingin memberitahukan kalau tetsuya akan menyusul akashi-kun ke amerika."

"Apa dia sudah baik-baik saja mengingat ia baru sehat hari ini?"

"Ada sedikit hal yang perlu ku cek lagi. Tapi, semuanya bagus. Ia juga berjanji akan menjaga kesehatannya."

"Begitu. Apa passport dan segala sesuatunya sudah diurus?"

"Masalah itu ..."

"Tunggu."

Belum selesai berbicara, perkataannya di potong. Lalu hening. Midorima mendengar yang di seberang membuka beberapa lembar kertas dan ada suara stempel.

"Beberapa detik yang lalu, sekretarisku menerima laporan administrasi pembayaran dari rumah sakit. Sepertinya tetsuya memang ingin menyusul akashi. Tadi ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Oh, iya. Masalah itu. Mungkin passpor dan lainnya belum di urus oleh tetsuya-kun. Dan aku baru tahu kamu yang membayar, masaomi."

"Yah, karena itu berhubungan dengan orang tua tetsuya. Uang yang di peroleh orang tua tetsuya selalu diberikan lagi padaku. Katanya untuk membalas budi. Meski aku kejam tapi mereka juga sudah membantu perusahaanku berkembang secara tak langsung."

"Begitu. Dan masaomi, apa akashi-kun masih sama seperti berita terakhir yang ku dengar?"

"Masih sama. Bahkan lebih parah."

"Tetsuya-kun akan terkejut saat melihatnya nanti."

"Itu kembali lagi pada anakku, kensuke."

"Hmm ya benar. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Apa itu saja?"

"Ah, iya. Tanaka ku suruh menjemput teetsuya-kun. Aku takut jika ia sendirian akan bahaya. Dan, aku pesan pada tanaka agar tetsuya-kun pulang ke rumahmu."

"Dia tidak langsung berangkat?"

"Mungkin tidak. Kecuali dia menggunakan pesawat pribadimu."

"Jika itu kemauannya, boleh saja."

"Masaomi ?!"

"Perkataanku selalu benar kensuke."

"Terserahmulah. Ku tutup."

"Hai' Hai' ."

Midorima pun menutup teleponnya dan kembali ke ruangannya. Ia melihat kuroko yang membaca buku di tempat yang sama.

"Tetsuya-kun."

"Ah,Midorima-san. Bagaimana?"

"Tanaka tadi menyambungkan ke akashi-sama. Dan akashi-sama memberikanmu tumpangan dengan pesawatnya untuk segera ke amerika. Tanaka-san yang akan mengantarmu."

"Ah, begitu. Mungkin otou-sama dan okaa-sama hanya akan ku kirimi email karena mereka pasti sibuk mengurus pekerjaan akashi corp."

"Yah, itu yang terbaik. Jadi tidak mengganggu mereka."

"Hai' . Jaa, midorima-san. Aku pamit dulu."

"Hai'. Tetsuya-kun, tunggulah di lobby ya. Tanaka-san akan segera kemari."

"Hai' wakarimashu."

Tetsuya berpamitan lagi. Setelah keluar ia membuka hpnya dan mengirim email kepada orang tua nya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kantin rumah sakit, berharap ada vanila milkshake namun karena itu adalah minuman tidak sehat yang otomatis tidak akan di jual di rumah sakit, tetsuya pun terpaksa mencari yang sehat. Ia membeli pocari sweet. Katanya sih biar segar kalau di iklan tipi yang pernah ia lihat.

Dari kantin ia kemudian berjalan ke lobby, menunggu tanaka-san untuk menjemputnya. Baru saja ia akan duduk, tanaka sudah mendatanginya dengan senyuman dan bungkukan badan setelahnya. Tetsuya yang paham langsung mengikuti tanaka. Ia masuk ke mobil dan mobilpun berjalan. Suasana terasa hening di dalam mobil. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Kuroko-sama, kita akan ke bandara. Akashi-sama sudah menyiapkan pesawatnya dan akan berangkat 20 menit lagi. Didalam pesawat sudah ada koper tkuroko-sama."

"Hai' Wakatta tanaka-san. Tolong sampaikan terima kasih kepada akashi-sama."

"Hai' akan saya sampaikan."

Perbincangan berakhir, suasana kembali hening. Tetsuya memfokuskan pandangannya melihat keluar jendela. Melihat jalanan dipenuhi oleh daun maple yang berguguran. Tumbuhan kesukaannya. Tumbuhan yang selalu ia baca di buku yang ia tinggalkan di rumah sakit. Tumbuhan yang akan ia lihat terakhir kali sebelum berangkat ke amerika. Sayangnya akashi tidak bersamanya untuk melihat mereka berguguran.

 **.**

 **.**

= TIME SKIP=

Tak terasa perjalanan dari jepang ke amerika meski menggunakan pesawat pribadi pun tetap melelahkan. Tetsuya turun dari pesawat dan di jemput oleh orang asing yang ternyata kenal dengan orang tua nya. Seperti nya orang tua tetsuya meminta tolong pada temannya untuk menjemput putra semata wayangnya. Tetsuya sedikit senang setidaknya meski orang tua nya tidak membalas emailnya namun mereka masih membacanya dan bahkan meminta tolong pada temannya.

Tetsuya menunggu di boarding lounge sedangkan teman bule orang tuanya atau mungkin bisa di panggil William itu sedang menelepon seseorang. Di sela-sela menunggunya, tetsuya melihat warna merah yang familiar di matanya sedang menggandeng seseorang. Seseorang bersurai coklat muda. Tingginya pun hampir sama dengannya dan akashi.

Penasaran dengan siapa, Tetsuya pun mengikuti mereka. Mereka tertawa riang gembira, bahkan akashi sesekali menggodanya dan membuat lelaki tersebut tersipu malu. Tak ingin melihat hal itu terlalu lama, tetsuya mengeluarkan hp nya. Ia menekan nomor 1 dan nama akashi lah yang muncul setelahnya.

Beberapa bunyi dering terdengar namun tetsuya lihat akashi sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Ia pun mematikan panggilan dan kembali menekan nomor 1. Kembali nada dering terdengar. Tetapi akashi kembali tidak mengangkatnya, malah terhubung ke kotak suara. Menyerah, tetsuya pun memasukkan kembali hp nya ke dalam kantung nya dan mengikuti akashi hingga ke ruang tunggu yang pesawatnya akan berangkat ke jepang.

"Kuroko-san !."

William meneriakkan namanya dengan keras sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berlari . Hal itu membuat tetsuya terkejut. Sebelum bersembunyi, ia sempat melihat akashi terdiam dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Untungnya tetsuya dengan cepat menarik william untuk bersembunyi di salah satu pilar. Setelah beberapa menit, tetsuya pun segera menarik william keluar dari bandara.

"Maaf william-san tadi ada teman lama."

"Oh, tadi saya melihat akashi-san sedang bersama lelaki lain. Apa ..?"

"Ya. Dia."

"Lalu kenapa kuroko-san malah bersembunyi?"

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan padanya."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Mobil kita sebentar lagi akan tiba. Selama disini saya akan menjadi tour guide atau supir kuroko-san. Jadi, kuroko-san jangan sungkan untuk meminta tolong. Bahkan percaya atau tidak, saya hanya selisih 2 tahun dari kuroko-san. Untuk itu jika kuroko-san butuh sandaran, teman atau lainnya kuroko-san bisa mengandalkan saya."

"Terima kasih william. Dan panggil aku dengan suffix –kun."

William hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan tetsuya berharap mobil mereka segera datang agar jika akashi menyusulnya, ia takkan bisa menemukan mereka. Dan voila seperti nya Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaannya, mobil pun datang. Koper diletakkan di bagasi sedangkan tetsuya langsung memasuki mobil disusul william sebagai -takut, tetsuya duduk sedikit merosot. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang saat mobil telah berjalan. Dan benar, akashi menyusulnya. Ia terlihat seperti habis berlari hingga nafasnya terputus-putus. Tak ingin ketahuan, tetsuya pun tiduran. Kepala nya tiba-tiba kembali pusing mengingat kejadian tadi.

"kuroko-kun, kita akan kemana?"

"Akashi corp."

"Okay. Kuroko-kun bisa istirahat dulu. Mungkin jalanan sedikit lambat."

"Ya, nanti tolong banguni yah william."

"Yes,sir"

Tetsuya menutup matanya. Ia tidur. Berharap apa yang dia lihat tadi bukanlah hal buruk.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai hai~ xD**

 **Ada yang kangen ga sih sama ini cerita? :"D x"D**

 **btw .. maacih repiew + fav/follow / lainnya x"3 terharu desu~**

 **Etto ..**

 **Buat ;**

 **ShirShira : Iyaaaaaa ... aaa ... maap .. setelah baca ulang baru nyadar banyak typo x.x maacih dikasih tau /\ enaknya dibenerin ga ya ._.)a boleh minta saran ? :3 hehe~**

 **Vanilla Parfait : Yuhuu~ update lagi :3 maacih dah repiew :3 satuin akakuro? satuin ga ya :"3 satuin di mimpi aja kali ya x"D btw, ini dah lanjut :3 maacih dah nunggu :3**

 **lalu, untuk guest yang entah dimana dan entah kenapa repiew nya tak ada karena dakuh terima pemberitahuan kalau ada repiew ..**

 **Guest : halo halo ..**

 **wah .. gimana ya xD dia masih menggantung x"D salah baca petunjuk ? x"D petunjuk yang mana nih X"D jadi penasaran tau :'3 wkwkwk**

 **hayo yang bingung x"D /dimakanhiu/ yokai! maacih semangatnya ;) pasti lanjut ;)**

 **sekian .o./ rnr ? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Acero nel mio cuore

 **Kuroko no basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadoshi** -sensei

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 3**

.

Perjalanan ternyata memang memakan waktu lama. Tetsuya melihat jam di hpnya, 2 jam perjalanan dari bandara ke kantor akashi yang semestinya hanya ditempuh dalam waktu 30 menit. Mungkin memang terlalu padat jalanannya. Tetsuya sengaja turun sedikit jauh dari belokan sebelum kantor akashi karena ia memiliki firasat buruk jika mobil yang ia tumpangi turun tepat di depan kantornya.

"William, putar baliklah. Jangan mengikutiku. Nanti aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Tapi, kuroko-kun .."

"Aku tahu william mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi itu tak perlu. Aku sudah sehat. Nah, setelah aku turun pergilah. Jangan pernah menyusulku."

Tetsuya, keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah kantor akashi yang terlihat besar dan megah. Setelah sampai, ia memastikan bahwa william maupun mobil yang ia tumpangi tadi tidak mengikutinya. Tetsuya senang, setidaknya william menurutinya. Ia pun berjalan masuk tak lupa sebelumnya ia menyiapkan suatu kartu ID tanda pengenal. Setiap kali ada keamanan ia menunjukkan ID tersebut dan mereka langsung hormat. Entah ID tersebut ada apanya tetsuya tidak tahu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam lift, menunjukkan kartunya ke arah satpam penjaga kemudian lift naik ke angka 15.

TING

Bunyi lift menyadarkan tetsuya bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia harus siap. Ia pun keluar dari lift, menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya agar senyumnya nanti tulus. Sebelum memasuki ruangan akashi diseberang lift, tetsuya juga mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian setelah ia sudah sedikit enak akhirnya ia berjalan menatap apa yang terjadi saat ia bertemu akashi.

Saat berada di depan ruangan akashi, tidak ada pegangan pintu atau alat scan seperti di bawah atau bahkan satpam. Hanya pintu besar berdaun dua. Tetsuya melihat ke kanan kiri. Lalu saat mendekatkan tangannya ke pintu, sesuatu seperti sinar men-scan tangannya dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Tak banyak berpikir, tetsuya masuk ke dalam ruangan akashi yang terlihat rapi.

"Akashi-kun tidak berubah." Ucap tetsuya yang kembali mulai menapakkan kakinya mengelilingi ruangan akashi. Satu persatu tetsuya lihat, perhatikan dan ingat tata letak dan pengaturannya. Di rasa cukup, ia pun duduk menunggu akashi. Melihat ada teko air dan gelas, tetsuya yang sedikit haus pun menuangkan air dan meminumnya lalu kembali terdiam.

Tetsuya jadi sedikit menyesal karna ia tak membawa apa-apa tadi. Beberapa buku yang ia bawa dari rumah sakit pun ia tinggal di dalam mobil. Akashi juga tidak kunjung datang mengingat bagaimana seharusnya akashi akan selalu ada di kantornya. Atau mungkin apa yang ia lihat tadi adalah kenyataan?. Akashi dengan pria lain selain dirinya? Meski itu wajar namun tetsuya merasa sedikit kehilangan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, tetsuya berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan yang untungnya pintu bagian dalam ada pegangan pintunya. Ia pun membuka pintu itu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Doumo, akashi-kun."

Tetsuya memberi jalan pada akashi setelah ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Akashi terlihat bertambah tinggi meski sedikit. Wajahnya yang sedari kecil sudah rupawan sekarang tambah rupawan. Garis wajahnya pun semakin jelas. Sungguh jika saja tetsuya perempuan mungkin ia akan seperti orang lain yang jika melihat akashi akan blushing tidak jelas atau langsung menyatakan perasaannya.

Akashi terlihat duduk dimejanya dan sibuk dengan file nya. Ia seperti menganggap tetsuya tak ada. Tetsuya yang tahu kenapa hanya memakluminya. Karena akashi selalu dan akan selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan.

"Akashi-kun. Aku permisi yah. Dan maaf mendadak mengunjungimu atau mengganggu waktumu."

Karna pintu sedari tadi ia pegang dan ia juga sibuk mengingat bagaimana wajah akashi, tetsuya pun dengan mudah melangkah. Belum sampai 3 langkah, akashi menghentikannya.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana caramu masuk? Dengan apa?"

Tetsuya tahu ada yang berbeda dari akashi. Suara akashi dingin tidak seperti saat sebelum ia ke amerika. Dulu di rumah sakit suaranya sangat hangat dan akashi tidak akan secuek ini padanya.

"Akashi-kun, boleh bertanya pada akashi-sama."

Hanya itu yang tetsuya katakan. Bahkan saat bertanya akashi sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Ia tersenyum sedih. Merasa sia-sia ia menunggu lama dan berharap akashi menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Permisi akashi-kun. Aku ada urusan lain."

Dan dengan itu, tetsuya memutuskan pergi. Ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu. Ada sebagian bagian dari perasaannya sedih adapun juga yang bahagia. Ia sedih, disaat ia sudah bisa berjalan dan melihat dunia dan ingin bersama orang yang ia sayang untuk melihat dunia, orang itu malah mengabaikannya, tidak menganggapnya ada. Namun di sisi lain juga bahagia karna ia sudah melihat bagaimana keadaan akashi sekarang. Tetsuya merasa terlalu berpikir berlebihan mengenai kata-kata dokter midorima.

Saat sebelum tetsuya akan memasuki lift, pusing kembali menyerangnya dan membuatnya menyandar pada dinding. Pandangannya kembali mengabur. Obatnya pun tertinggal sekaligus terlupakan di sofa tempatnya duduk tadi. Dengan perlahan, berjalan sembari berpegangan pada dinding tetsuya kembali ke kantor akashi.

"Oi, kau tak apa?"

Terkejut namun tak ditunjukkan. Tetsuya berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Warna biru tua lah yang ia tahu.

"Oi"

"Akashi. Obat. Meja."

Terpatah-patah sembari menahan agar kesadarannya tidak hilang, tetsuya berharap orang ini mengerti apa maksudnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa di gendong. Ingin menolak namun daripada tidak kuat berjalan akhirnya tetsuya hanya diam.

"Astaga, seperti kapas."

Terasa orang itu seperti berlari. Lalu pintu terbuka tanpa ia harus men-scan jarinya. Bagaimana tetsuya tahu? Mungkin karna ia digendong ala bridal style dan sangat tidak mungkin ia diturunkan.

"Oi akashi orang ini hampir pingsan."

"Daiki, jika tidak penting ..."

Akashi belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia tergesa-gesa untuk berdiri dan menghampiri aomine daiki, tangan kirinya di perusahaan serta orang ke-2 yang ia percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku sehabis keluar dari lift tidak sengaja menabraknya. Ku kira tidak ada orang. Lalu tiba-tiba setelah ku teliti ternyata orang ini berjalan ke arah kantormu dengan bersandar pada dinding. Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ya, teman dekatku yang kuceritakan padamu. Dia dari Jepang. Tidurkan dia." Menuruti perintah akashi, aomine pun meletakkan tetsuya di atas sofa. Sedangkan tetsuya ia berusaha bangun tetapi dilarang oleh akashi.

"Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, kenapa dia disini?"

"Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku daiki. Sekarang diamlah sebentar."

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku. Jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kamu bisa kemari?"

"Oi akashi tadi kalau tak salah dia berkata obat dan meja sebelum ku antar kemari."

Segera saja akashi mencari-cari yang dimaksud dan langsung ketemu. Karna akashi hafal dengan benda apa saja yang ada diruangannya bahkan letaknya. Ia pun membangunkan tetsuya, menggunakan gelasnya tadi, akashi memasukkan obat ke dalam mulut tetsuya lalu memberinya minum kemudian menidurkannya lagi.

"Istirahatlah."

Ia berdiri dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Daiki apa ada masalah?" To the point adalah ciri khas akashi. Ia tak mau terlalu berbelit-belit karna merepotkan.

"Tidak akashi. Si megane hanya memberikanku file untuk ditanda tangani."

Aomine memberikan beberapa berkas di tangannya ke akashi. Akashi pun sesegera mungkin membacanya lalu menandatanganinya dan diberikan kembali ke aomine.

"Kemana Shintarou?"

"Dia ada perlu dengan perusahaan X."

"Begitu. Sudah? Silahkan pergi."

"Hai' hai' jangan kamu apa-apa kan dia akashi."

"Apa? Kamu mengancamku daiki?"

"Tidak. Hanya mengatakan apa yang dipikiranku."

"Hnn pergilah."

Dengan begitu aomine pun pergi. Sebelum pergi ia melihat ke arah tetsuya dan tersenyum. Di lain sisi, akashi kembali menghampiri tetsuya yang telah membuka matanya. Ia duduk di seberang sofa.

"Jadi, tetsuya bisakah kamu mulai bercerita?"

"Tidak akashi-kun. Aku bukan story teller."

"Tetsuya?"

"Tidak akashi-kun. Apa akashi-kun perlu ku beritahu 2 kali padahal tadi aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan akashi-kun."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu tetsuya. Kamu bisa pergi sekarang."

"Hai' arigatou akashi-kun atas pertolongannya."

Tetsuya duduk lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan akashi. Sekali lagi, akashi seperti mengusirnya. Namun tetsuya hanya akan memendamnya saja untuk sementara ini. Segala pertanyaannya dan kebingungannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Alo :3 i'm back~ x3**

 **maacih dah repiew :3**

 **EmperorVer : yey~! x3 maacih dah tertarik .. tapi dakuh masih baru disini jadi mungkin butuh bimbingan buat kedepannya :3 sesekali angst :"D ku juga ga mau sih kalau angst :"D Wow ... x"D pertanyaannya nembus di kokoro /dimakanhiu/ itu masih panjang~ x"D (mungkin) yah .. begitulah .. /ganyambung/ maacih dah repiew :3**

 **well , met baca readers :3/ sayonara di eps selanjutnya xD dan .. post nya bisa gantian ama atunya atau bisa bersamaan dalam 1 kali post x"D tergantung anunya .. xD**

 **byebi~ ;) rnr ? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Acero nel mio cuore

 **Kuroko no basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadoshi** -sensei

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 4**

.

Berjalan keluar dari kantor akashi, memasuki lift dan kembali berjalan keluar dari perusahaan akashi. Ia ingin akashi nya yang dulu kembali padanya. Setidaknya akashi bisa menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada tetsuya. Tapi, sepertinya benar kata-kata yang pernah ia baca di buku. Seseorang yang bertambah dewasa akan semakin banyak menyimpan rahasiadan meskipun teman kecilnya menawarkan pundak ia akan berpikir kembali untuk menceritakan rahasianya.

Tanpa memikirkan hal-hal kecil lagi, tetsuya memutuskan berjalan. Melihat bangunan sekitar, melihat bagaimana amerika. Syukur berkat hawa keberadaannya yang tipis ia tak dilihat orang. Berjalan cukup jauh, tetsuya melihat ada taman besar dengan danau dan bunga bermekaran. Dan ada pula pohon maple di sekitar danau maupun jalan menuju danau.

Tetsuya yang tak berpikiran panjang pun berjalan memasuki taman itu. Sesekali ia berputar, menikmati warna daun maple yang berguguran. Bulan oktober memasuki november. Tepat tanggal 31. Beruntung tetsuya bisa melihat daun maple dari tumbuhan kesukaannya mulai berubah warna. Tadi di jalanpun tetsuya juga melihat banyak orang yang mulai menggunakan coat karna suhu udara memang mulai terasa dingin.

Tetsuya memutuskan berdiri diatas jembatan di taman sembari menatap danau yang mulai di penuhi dedaunan. Ia menatap dalam air danau, memikirkan kembali tentang perubahan akashi yang menjadi dingin dan aneh. Terpikirkan suatu hal, tetsuya mengeluarkan HP-nya dan mencari nama akashi-sama. Begitu sudah ditemukan, tetsuya pun menekan tombol hijau dan memulai panggilan. Dering sekali, dua kali, tiga kali tak di angkat. Positif thinking bahwa ayah akashi sibuk tetsuya mematikan dan kembali memasukkan handphonenya.

"Tetsuya, percayalah jika dimusim ini kamu tidak menggunakan coat kamu akan sakit."

Tak terkejut lagi dengan keberadaan akashi yang mengetahui letaknya, tetsuya mengeratkan coat yang dipakaikan akashi di bahu-nya.

"Arigatou akashi-san."

"Hmm"

"Lalu, akashi-san sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Mencari udara segar."

"Oh, tidak perlu berbohong akashi-san. Taman ini cukup jauh dari kantor akashi-san. Dan kalau tidak salah bukankah di bagian paling atas perusahaan ada taman."

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu tetsuya. Tapi, setidaknya katakan padaku apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja?"

Sedikit tersentuh dan ingin memeluk akashi disaat bersamaan namun tetsuya mengurungkannya. Ia sadar tempatnya. Dan mungkin akan mulai menjaga jarak dengan akashi.

"Hmm, aku baik. Kurasa itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan dari akashi-san."

"Lalu .."

"Akashi-san, jika tidak ada yang penting aku pamit karena niatku kemari bukan untuk ini. Permisi."

Dengan dingin, tetsuya memotong perkataan akashi, meninggalkannya tanpa mendengar apa jawaban akashi. Setidaknya sampai akashi mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan jika akashi yang sekarang masihlah akashi yang ia kenal, maka 3 langkah kemudian ia akan memanggil tetsuya tuk menahannya agar tak pergi.

Langkah pertama, tetsuya tersenyum. Tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari akashi. Langkah kedua, pergerakan kecil bisa tetsuya dengar. Langkah ketiga;

"Hati-hati tetsuya."

Hanya itu yang tetsuya dengar. Tersenyum pedih, tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan taman.

 **AKASHI POV**

Dengan tidak hadirnya tetsuya disisiku merupakan hal terberat. Meskipun begitu, tapi ia sudah berjanji kepadaku. Ia akan meneleponku. Kenapa bukan aku yang telepon? Mungkin, sesekali aku ingin tetsuya lah yang memulai percakapan denganku. Menanyakan kabarku, keadaanku dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Hari demi hari aku menunggunya telepon. Tapi, telepon yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang. Sedangkan masalah dan berkas di perusahaan cabang terasa semakin banyak menumpuk seperti tak memperbolehkanku kembali ke jepang untuk melihat tetsuyaku. Namun, tampak mengeluh aku menjalaninya walaupun rinduku sudah mencapai maksimal.

Tak terasa 2 tahun sudah ia di Amerika. Tapi, tetsuya tidak juga meneleponnya. Ia pun perlahan mulai termakan kehidupan santai di Amerika. Ia pun bertemu lelaki lain dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya. Sebut saja namanya Fuko. Lelaki itu menarik. Ia bisa membuat akashi tidak bosan dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan asik. Tidak melulu dengan file atau berkas di kantor yang menumpuk. Mereka pun terkadang "bermain" berdua atau memanggil wanita maupun lelaki lain untuk ikut bermain.

Diskotik menjadi rumah ke dua bagi akashi. Tapi hanya Fuko lah yang tahu bagaimana ia setelah pulang kerja. Melepas penat di tempat itulah yang ia lakukan. Bahkan sesekali akashi bermain dengan bubuk putih. Akashi juga pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin menguasai dunia gelap, dunia yang menurutnya mengendalikan dunia terang.

Akashi tetaplah akashi. Yang ia lakukan selalu ada alasannya. Terkadang ia fokus pada file kantornya dan melupakan rekan kerjanya. Bahkan akashi beberapa kali menolak bertemu dengan Fuko jika tak penting. Karna akashi tahu, orang itu mulai bertindak aneh setelah mereka bermain beberapa kali. Ia pun membatasi diri. Ia berpesan pada keamanan kantornya, jika ingin bertemu harus membuat janji dulu dan harus memberitahu ada hal apa.

Rekan kerja akashi, Fuko ternyata memang bahaya. Ia bisa membuat akashi keluar dari kantornya dan menemuinya dengan berbagai alasan. Akashipun seperti di tarik ke sisinya. Akashi kembali melembut dan herannya meski orang itu menyatakan perasaannya dan tidak akashi tanggapi tapi dengan seenaknya ia mengaku sudah menjadi pacar akashi. Hingga beberapa media mengetahui nya dan membuat gempar.

Suatu ketika, akashi yang sedang sibuk menerima telepon. Ia yang memang tak suka diganggu saat sibuk pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Seijuurou."

Hening beberapa detik sebelum akashi menenangkan diri. Sangat jarang bagi ayahnya menelepon apalagi melalui telepon kantor.

"Hai otou-sama? Nanidesuka?"

"Berita itu apa benar? Kamu dengan lelaki aneh itu?"

"Dia rekan kerjaku Otou-sama. Dan dia tidak aneh."

"Seijuurou, apa kamu masih ingat tetsuya?"

Kembali hening. Akashi merasa lupa dengan nama tetsuya. Ia bertanya-tanya, siapa tetsuya?

"Otou-san kira kamu lupa karna kamu tak menjawab. Sudah lupakan. Silahkan menjalani kehidupanmu disana. Perusahaan itu akan otou-san putuskan bukan merupakan cabang dari akashi corp lagi. Jadi siapkan nama sendiri. Tentu, pemegang saham yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan itu akan otou-san alihkan ke cabang lain. Otou-san kecewa padamu seijuurou. "

Telepon pun terputus. Akashi meletakkan teleponnya dan terdiam.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk"

Seseorang , atau tepatnya Fuko masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sei-kun, ayo makan. Aku sudah memesankan restoran."

"Ya, ayo sayang. Aku juga sudah lapar."

Seolah melupakan apa yang dikatakan Otou-sama nya , akashi berdiri meraih jasnya lalu memeluk fuko kemudian mencium dahinya.

"Bagaimana perusahaan?"

"Baik, bagus. Tak ada masalah. Kerja sama kita menguntungkan. Dan mungkin minggu depan, mendekati akhir bulan aku akan pergi ke Jepang mengurus cabang baru disana. Sei-kun jangan rindu ya."

"Hai' hai' semoga lancar sayang."

"Arigatou sei-kun"

Kecupan dipipi di berikan ke pipi akashi. Mereka pun berjalan keluar ruangan, menaiki lift turun ke bawah, keluar dari perusahaan dan menuju restoran yang telah di pesan. Setelah sampai di tempat, mereka makan. Selesai makan, akashi membayar dengan uang lebih dan meninggalkan restorant tersebut tuk kembali ke kantor. Namun sebelum itu ia mengantarkan fuko terlebih dahulu ke kantornya.

Sampai di kantornya, akashi segera menelepon Mibuchi reo seorang informannya. Ia menyuruhnya menyelidiki rekan kerja nya, maupun tetsuya yang dimaksud ayahnya. Kemudian duduk di kursi tempat kerjanya, ia kembali menelepon kantor pusat di jepang tapi tidak bisa. Ia pun mencoba menelepon melalui handphone. Tersambung ke ayahnya, akashi pun mengambil suatu keputusan.

"Otou-sama, jangan memutuskan cabang ini. Biarkanku mengingat siapa tetsuya. Dan segalanya. Entah kenapa aku merasa melupakannya setelah bertemu rekan kerjaku yang bernama fuko. Aku sudah menyuruh orang menyelidiki mereka. Jadi beri aku waktu."

"Itu terserah padamu seijuurou. Yang jelas otou-san sudah kecewa padamu."

Dan telepon ditutup begitu saja. Khas sekali seorang akashi

 **.**

 **.**

2 hari kemudian, HP akashi berbunyi menandakan ada email masuk. Segera ia lihat dan ternyata dari informannya. Ia buka file pertama menunjukkan siapa Fuko sebenarnya.

- **BLACK FILE OF UNDERWORLD-**

 **NAME : FUKO OR TAKO OR HAKOU**

 **EX NAME : FURIHATA KOUKI**

 **AGE : 24**

 **ADRESS : UNKNOWN**

 **GRADUATE FROM : TEIKO**

 **EX-SCHOOL : TEIKO**

 **INFORMATION : LEADER OF BLACKMARKET AND MANAGER FROM MKC COMPANY**

 **FAMILY : MURDER BY HIM**

 **NOW : AMERICA**

 **BEFORE : HAWAII, AUSTRALIA, UNISOVIET, JAPAN, ETC**

 **MISSION : AKASHI SEIJUUROU, AKASHI CORP, KUROKO TETSUYA.**

Amarah menaungi akashi mengenai informasi yang ia terima. Namun, masih ada 2 file lagi yang belum ia baca. File ke dua pun ia buka.

 **-INFORMATION-**

 **NAME : KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **AGE : 21**

 **FROM : JAPAN**

 **FAMILY : KUROKO ITSUKI , KUROKO TETSUNA**

 **NOW : AMERICA**

 **EX-SCHOOL : TEIKO**

 **Ps. After several years of illness, he recovered and went to america with Akashi Masaomi help. He come to america to meet his best friend Akashi Seijuurou.**

Terkejut, akashi tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Ternyata, ia sahabatnya. File ke tiga juga ia buka. Isinya mengenai furihata, mengenai apa yang ia lakukan. Fakta yang sangat mengejutkan kembali akashi terima. Ternyata furihata memberikan obat di setiap makanan atau minuman yang diberikan pada akashi. Obat yang membuatnya merasa santai hingga melupakan tetsuya. Menggeram marah, akashi meneruskan apa yang ia baca. Tak sampai disana, furihata pun berusaha membuat cabang akashi corp hancur. Setelah dipikir-pikir, benar juga. Makanya akashi menerima laporan menyusahkan mengenai beberapa hal. Ternyata penyebabnya sudah ia ketahui.

Akahi merasa muak membaca info yang ia terima. Ingin menutup file nya namun ia sepintas melihat nama kuroko tetsuya. Setelah ia baca, furihata ternyata ada dendam dengan orang tua kuroko yang membuatnya harus masuk dan menjadi bawahan di mkc company. Selanjutnya ia baru tahu ia dan tetsuya berkenalan melalui dunia maya. Dan ternyata orang tua mereka saling berhubungan hingga membuat mereka mudah berteman. Tetsuya yang sedari kecil memang sudah lemah harus tinggal di rumah sakit dan akashi lah yang menemaninya sampai akashi harus mengurus cabang akashi dan meninggalkannya.

Informasi berhenti sampai disitu. Akashi perlahan ingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi, ia tak mau tergesa-gesa. Ia menutup HP-nya. Waktu 1 minggu sangatlah cepat. Kepergian furihata pertanda putusnya hubungan kerja sama mereka. Itulah yang akashi janjikan pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu 1 minggu memang tak terasa. Waktu yang di janjikan pun datang. Akashi mengantarkan furihata ke bandara. Ia bertindak layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa. Canda tawa mengiring kepergian furihata. Bahkan akashi juga mengeluarkan gombalan manisnya yang semestinya untuk tetsuya. Dan sudah dipastikan furihata jatuh ke dalam gombalannya. Ingin rasanya akashi kabur ke kamar mandi atau kemana pun yang jelas bisa menghindari untuk berlama-lama dengan orang disampingnya. Sialnya, ia lupa HP-nya tertinggal di mobil jadi ia tak bisa berbohong jika ada yang meneleponnya.

Namun, sepertinya Kami-sama membantunya. Panggilan untuk kepergian ke Jepang terdengar. Akashi kembali mengecup pipi furihata dan melihatnya memasuki pesawat.

"Kuroko-san !."

Samar-samar namun akashi yakin ada orang yang meneriakkan nama kuroko. Akashi melihat ke sekitar tetapi tidak menemukan siapa yang berteriak atau dimana orang yang dimaksud. Takut-takut, akashi kembali menoleh ke arah tempat furihata terakhir terlihat. Berharap furihata tak mengetahui atau mendengar nama tadi.

Setelah dipastikan bahwa furihata terbang dan meninggalkan Amerika, akashi pun berlari mengelilingi bandara kemudian karna tak melihat apa yang ia cari, ia pun keluar. Berharap kembali Kami-sama membantunya agar dapat melihat seseorang yang di panggil kuroko-san tadi. Setidaknya, ia ingin orang yang di maksud dan orang yang di panggil tadi adalah orang yang sama.

Bahkan sudah keluar dari bandara pun ia tak menemukan orang yang ia maksud. Ingin akashi mengambil penerbangan ke Jepang juga. Tetapi, mempertimbangkan ia akan melihat wajah furihata lagi malah membuat akashi muak. Ia pun berjalan ke arah mobilnya, memasukinya dan menjalankan mobilnya untuk mampir ke taman dekat kantornya.

 **.**

 **.**

Menghabiskan waktu di taman membuat akashi hampir lupa dengan waktu. Ia terkejut melihat waktu berjalan cepat. Hari sudah hampir sore ketika ia sampai ke kantor.

"Sore, akashi-sama. Ada tamu diruangan anda."

Ucap salah seorang keamanan sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Tamu?"

Penasaran, akashi berhenti dan berpikir. Ia merasa tak ada janji dengan siapapun hari ini.

"Iya, tuan. Dia memiliki ID pass ke ruangan akashi-sama."

"Baiklah."

Dengan itu, akashi kembali berjalan lalu memasuki lift sembari memikirkan siapa yang mengunjunginya. Bahkan di tempat parkir tamu tidak ada mobil. Memikirkan hal-hal mustahil malah membuat akashi pusing. Keluar dari lift, ada bau familiar yang ia kenal namun ia juga sedikit lupa. Tak ingin lama-lama, akashi berjalan cepat. Setelah sampai didepan pintu, ia mengatur nafas. Setelah itu, ia men-scan tangannya dan otomatis pintu terbuka. Dan yang ia lihat tepat di depannya, sahabatnya dengan surai baby blue yang seharusnya berada di jepang dan tidur di rumah sakit.

"Tetsuya?"

"Doumo, akashi-kun."

Tetsuya memberikan akashi jalan. Akashi yang mengertipun masuk, melepas jasnya dan duduk dimejanya kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan file menumpuk. Bukan maksudnya menganggap tetsuya tak ada. Tapi, ia perlu mengumpulkan beberapa memori yang masih hilang. Dan juga ia tak mau furihata tahu ada tetsuya di amerika. Tetsuya bisa dalam bahaya.

"Akashi-kun. Aku permisi yah. Dan maaf mendadak mengunjungimu atau mengganggu waktumu."

Kata-kata serta suara lembut membuat akashi terhenyak dari pikirannya. Ia pun membuka suara.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana caramu masuk? Dengan apa?"

Bukan maksudnya seperti ini. Tapi, setidaknya untuk saat ini tetsuya harus menjauh darinya meski itu akan menyakitinya, menyakiti mereka. Jika itu yang terbaik untuk mereka, akashi harus melakukannya.

"Akashi-kun, boleh bertanya pada akashi-sama."

Akashi tak berani menatap tetsuya-nya saat mereka bicara. Ia hanya diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari tetsuya. Ia benar-benar harus menjauh dahulu sebelum furihata mencium sesuatu aneh terjadi darinya. Bunyi pintu bergeser kembali menyadarkan akashi dari dunianya. Tetsuya-nya telah pergi. Akashi pun menelepon otou-sama nya kembali beberapa kali. Tapi tidak dijawab. Mungkin memang benar, cabang ini akan dilepaskan karna bahkan anaknya sendiri menelepon tidak pernah diangkat.

Terdiam dan berpikir bagaimana menghubungi ayahnya kembali, akashi malah dikejutkan oleh teriakan seorang ganguro yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor nya bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu atau melalui scan. Karena jika akashi didalam, otomatis orang yang dikenal akashi akan bebas keluar masuk.

"Oi akashi orang ini hampir pingsan."

"Daiki, jika tidak penting ..."

Akashi yang awalnya menatap HP-nya kemudia mendongakkan kepalanya pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri orang yang berteriak padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanyaku pada Aomine daiki atau orang yang kupercaya setelah wakilku.

"Aku sehabis keluar dari lift tidak sengaja menabraknya. Ku kira tidak ada orang. Lalu tiba-tiba setelah ku teliti ternyata orang ini berjalan ke arah kantormu dengan bersandar pada dinding. Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ya, teman dekatku yang kuceritakan padamu. Dia dari Jepang. Tidurkan dia."

Kulihat daiki menuruti perintahku, menidurkannya di sofa. Bahkan tetsuya dengan nakalnya meski ia sakit berusaha bangun yang untungnya bisa kutahan karna ia sedang tidak kuat.

"Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, kenapa dia disini?"

"Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku daiki. Sekarang diamlah sebentar."

Kembali akashi mengeluarkan perintah yang membuat sang ganguro terdiam.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku. Jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kamu bisa kemari?"

Hanya gelengan kepala yang akashi lihat dan gerakan mulut tetsuya yang tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Oi akashi tadi kalau tak salah dia berkata obat dan meja sebelum ku antar kemari."

Geram, akashi mencari apa yang di katakan daiki. Untungnya benda itu merupakan benda asing di meja tamu-nya. Setelah itu, ia membangunkan tetsuya. Memeluknya agar tetsuya dapat bersandar pada tubuhnya. Akashi mengambil gelas yang rasanya telah terpakai mungkin oleh tetsuya-nya lalu ia memasukkan obat ke mulut tetsuya dan meminumkan air dari gelas. Kemudian kembali menidurkan tetsuya.

"Istirahatlah."

Ujar akashi. ia berdiri lalu berjalan kembali ke mejannya.

"Daiki apa ada masalah?"

Aku terlalu malas untuk bercakap-cakap. Keadaan tetsuya sangat membuatku prihatin dan ingin membelainya.

"Tidak akashi. Si megane hanya memberikanku file untuk ditanda tangani."

Sedikit terkejut aku mendengarnya. Karena setahuku, midorima shintarou atau wakilku jarang memberikan file ke orang lain jika tak ada kebutuhan mendesak. Menerima file yang diberikan padanya, akashi pun membaca perihal dalam file tersebut. Setelah membacanya dengan seksama, kemudian menandatanganinya akashi memberikan kembali pada daiki.

"Kemana Shintarou?"

"Dia ada perlu dengan perusahaan X"

"Begitu. Sudah? Silahkan pergi"

Yah, aku ingin cepat-cepat menyentuh tetsuyaku. Jadi, pergilah. Itu yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Hai' hai' jangan kamu apa-apa kan dia akashi."

Tak suka dengan kata-katanya, aku pun menatapnya tajam.

"Apa? Kamu mengancamku daiki?"

"Tidak. Hanya mengatakan apa yang dipikiranku."

Menggelengkan kepala, aku hanya merasa heran dengan jawaban aneh dari bawahanku.

"Hnn pergilah."

Daiki pun pergi. Tapi, bisa ku pastikan aku melihatnya tersenyum pada tetsuya-ku kemudian berlalu. Aku yang ingin menyentuh tetsuya, menghampirinya. Tapi terlambat, tetsuya sudah membuka matanya. Akupun memutuskan duduk di seberangnya karna tak ingin tiba-tiba menyerang tetsuya.

"Jadi, tetsuya bisakah kamu mulai bercerita?"

Sedikit mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, aku ingin mengetahui secara jelas ceritanya.

"Tidak akashi-kun. Aku bukan story teller."

Mendengar jawabannya yang menyebalkan, ingin ku memarahinya. Tapi, aku tahu ini bukan waktunya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Tidak akashi-kun. Apa akashi-kun perlu ku beritahu 2 kali padahal tadi aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan akashi-kun."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu tetsuya. Kamu bisa pergi sekarang."

Sengaja ku usir tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin ia ada disini dengan jawaban yang kutahu tidak akan memuaskanku.

"Hai' arigatou akashi-kun atas pertolongannya."

Melihat tetsuya pergi sekali lagi darinya membuat akashi sakit entah mengapa. Bahkan tetsuya tidak menoleh atau tersenyum padanya. Telah memastikan tetsuya pergi, akashi menelepon temannya yang lain. Seseorang yang pintar dalam memata-matai orang.

"Taiga, perhatikan setiap gerak-gerik kuroko tetsuya. Berambut biru muda. Lengkapnya ku kirim via email. Lalu, suruh anak buahmu di Jepang memperhatikan gerakan seseorang tanpa ketahuan."

Berbagai jawaban dan gerutuan terdengar. Setelahnya akashi mengirim file mengenai tetsuya tapi hanya sebatas nama dan foto. Lalu file kedua foto furihata kouki. Selesai itu, akashi kembali ke mejanya. Sempat ia menatap langit diluar yang mulai petang. Bahkan daun beterbangan karna angin yang sedikit kencang. Musim gugur akan dimulai. Dipastikan udara akan bertambah dingin. Berharap tetsuya-nya sudah dirumah dengan aman dan selamat adalah hal pertama yang akashi lakukan sebelum menekuni filenya.

Bunyi HP kembali merebut konsentrasi akashi dari tumpukan file. Ada nama Kagami Taiga di layarnya. Dan ia membaca laporan dari orang tersebut. Tetsuya-nya ada di taman sudah sedikit lama. Kembali mengingat apa yang dikenakan tetsuya membuat akashi khawatir. Segera ia menggunakan jasnya lalu mengambil coat kemudian berjalan masuk ke lift, turun ke bawah, keluar dari lift dan langsung berlari keluar dari perusahaannya menuju taman yang tadi ia kunjungi.

Sedikit mencari orang yang ia ingin temui, akashi kemudian melihatnya berdiri di atas jembatan memperhatikan danau. Menghampirinya dalam diam, akashi kemudian menyampirkan coat yang ia bawa ke pundak tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, percayalah jika dimusim ini kamu tidak menggunakan coat kamu akan sakit."

Awalnya, hanya hening yang ada. Lalu, tetsuya bergerak mengeratkan coat pemberiannya di saat itulah akashi merasa senang. Setidaknya ia bisa membantu tetsuya agar tidak kedinginan.

"Arigatou akashi-san."

"Hmm"

Hanya jawaban memalukan itu yang sekarang bisa ku katakan. Dan sedikit kekecewaan meski tak ku tunjukkan. Karena tetsuya yang tadi memanggilku dengan suffix –kun sudah berganti menjadi –san lagi, menjaga jarak.

"Lalu, akashi-san sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Mencari udara segar."

Itu, mungkin yang terbaik bagi kita saat ini. Menjaga jarak hingga keadaan aman.

"Oh, tidak perlu berbohong akashi-san. Taman ini cukup jauh dari kantor akashi-san. Dan kalau tidak salah bukankah di bagian paling atas perusahaan ada taman."

Ah, benar juga. Aku menjadi bodoh jika ada disekitarnya. Tak terpikirkan olehku jarak kantor kemari. Bahkan aku lupa bahwa ada taman di lantai teratas yang biasa ku singgahi saat sedang malas berjalan jauh.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu tetsuya. Tapi, setidaknya katakan padaku apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja?"

Khawatir? Tentu saja. Melihat bagaimana tadi ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran dan membutuhkan obat. Lalu sekarang malah berdiam diri membiarkan tubuhnya terserang udara dingin.

"Hmm, aku baik. Kurasa itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan dari akashi-san."

"Lalu .."

"Akashi-san, jika tidak ada yang penting aku pamit karena niatku kemari bukan untuk ini. Permisi."

Ucapanku terpotong. Jika orang lain, kupastikan lidahnya ku potong. Tapi ini tetsuya-nya. Dan ada apa dengan nada dingin itu? Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya tapi mengingat situasi, aku urungkan hal itu dan tak menatap kepergiannya.

"Hati-hati tetsuya."

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padanya. Kemudian aku pun kembali melihat danau tanpa melihat tetsuya. Yang telah menghilang dan bahkan bau vanila nya tak terbau lagi.

 **AKASHI POV END**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai hai~**

 **I'm back ..**

 **mind for RnR ? ;)**

 **Etto , membalas review dari yume-chan (boleh panggil begitu owo)a )**

 **well, untuk berakhir dengan angst .. tergantung author nya sih ya..? soalnya feel kadang ingin nya hapend tapi lama-lama kok sedih .. ku begitu sih .. awalnya hapend lalu setelah baca ulang kok begini? mau rombak, berakhir sedih juga .. auth banyak , tipe nya macam-macam x"D Lalu ,** **itu juga tergantung ceritanya .w.)v belum tentu terpojokkan terus kok ;) ada dulu cerita kuroko tak terpojokkan tapi lupa sih judulnya .. malah kuroko yang mojokin akashi .. akashi memang jahat yah /mewek/**

 **tapi, mungkin karna mencocok-kan sama anime nya .. kalau terlalu OOC sedikit tak enak rasanya /memang makanan/**

 **akashi berakhir sama furihata ._.)a kenapa begitu ._.)a kan ini ceritanya belum selesai ._.)a inginnya sih akashi sama momoi '-' atau akashi sama taiga '-')a**

 **well, met baca ajah ya x3**

 **pertanyaannya itu, menantang ._.)v entah kenapa setelah auth baca pertanyaan yume, jadi terpikirkan sesuatu .. lalu ta-da ... cerita ku rombak sedikit dari aslinya ..**

 **Arigatou x3**

 **P.S :**

 **yah ..**

 **auth ini tipe kalau di kasih pertanyaan atau ada readers yang merasa ehem sama salah satu pair jadi kepikiran buat menambahkannya ke dalam cerita .. xD tapi, juga mempertimbangkan cerita sebelumnya, jadi kalau bisa di tambahkan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan atau lainnya akan di tambahkan ;) karna hal itu menjadi tantangan, atau titik balik atau sebagai koreksi dari auth .. karna readers itu sesuatu bagi auth baru ini /\ /jadi malu/ tapi, kalau belum bisa auth jadi tertantang melanjutkan cerita yang akan menyangkutkan hal-hal tersebut ;)**

 **okay? ;) arigatou x3**


End file.
